


a man can be kind

by LovelyIKnow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And Piandao Gives it to Him, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e19 Sozin's Comet Part 2 The Old Masters, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Piandao Being a Father to Zuko, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyIKnow/pseuds/LovelyIKnow
Summary: “Hello, Zuko. It’s been a long time.”Then the Master’s arms were reaching out and wrapping him in a hug, so similar yet different from his Uncle’s.And Zuko broke, because he was still a kid with the burden of his family’s legacy on his shoulders, faced with the kindest and closest adult to him, apart from his mother and Uncle.--------Zuko and his former sword fighting Master, Piandao, reunite before Sozin’s Comet.
Relationships: Piandao & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 409





	a man can be kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (posted) work. Please be gentle!

A ring of fire was surrounding them, and Toph was jumping up and yelling out warnings but all he could focus on was Master Piandao -

_ Lu Ten racing him through the streets of Shu Jing, Piandao’s soft laughter echoing behind them. _

_ Lu Ten sparring and beating and beating and beating him until he finally won, and the joy and pride that lit up his cousin’s face. _

_ The disciplined but kind way the Master taught, alternately snapping out commands and gently correcting his posture, words of praise constantly flowing - so unlike the harsh heat, sneers, burns of his palace teachers. _

\- for two years, Shu Jing had been his home, until his father had demanded he come home, ranting about how shameful it was for a bender to use weapons.

But Zuko kept practicing, and practicing, and sneaking out when he could to visit, Piandao growing prouder and prouder of his progress (of  _ him_) each time.

And now, his old Master was here, and all Zuko could remember were those kind words and gentle hands, so much like his Uncle, the pride he always saw in both their eyes (the  _ love_). 

And Sokka was greeting Piandao, and Zuko was frozen, unsure of what to do, eyes growing hot at the memories swirling in his mind.

And. And then his old Master was stepping forward, a soft smile on his lips and pride - always pride - in his eyes. 

“Hello, Zuko. It’s been a long time.”

Then the Master’s arms were reaching out and wrapping him in a hug, so similar yet different from his Uncle’s.

And Zuko  _ broke_, because he was still a kid with the burden of his family’s legacy on his shoulders, faced with the kindest and closest adult to him, apart from his mother and Uncle. 

And he could hear the worried whispers and words from the others, but all he could focus on was the man that had been more like a father to him in those two years than anyone else.

“It has, Master. It’s so good to see you,” Zuko paused, glancing away, “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you, Zuko.”

Piandao brushed the tears away before stepping back, that soft smile still on his face.

“What - I -  _ what_?”

Sokka’s inelegant sputtering broke through, and Zuko turned to face his friends, eyes still slightly red, smile wide, oblivious to the soft gaze full of pride (and love) still focused on him.

“This is Master Piandao, he... he was my sword Master for several years, two of which I lived with him.”

None of the friends missed the shy smile Zuko gave to them, and they all knew that the master swordsman was more than just a  _ Master  _ to Zuko.

“And he’s quite possibly the greatest student I’ve ever had and trained.” 

Piandao broke the thoughtful silence, gaze still so full of pride and Zuko flushed, not-so-secretly pleased.

The swordsman swept a considering look at his old pupil, before speaking.

“I do believe I would enjoy a spar later on, Zuko. I’d like to see how far you’ve come.”

Piandao didn’t say it, but should Zuko win, he would achieve his Mastery in Swordsmanship.

Zuko won, and both Piandao and his Uncle lit up with joy and pride just like Lu Ten had all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> It is canon from the comics that Piandao taught Zuko, and I have a hardcore headcanon that Lu Ten trained with Piandao and brought Zuko along, and all three became very close.
> 
> Also, Zuko is _definitely_ better at swordfighting than Sokka - my boy can _deflect arrows in the air_. Plus, three days compared to the _years_ Zuko’s been training? (And yes, years, because if Piandao trained Zuko, then it would have to be before the banishment and Zuko definitely kept up his training considering the Blue Spirit.)
> 
> Fight me on that second one, _I dare you_.


End file.
